A Night I'll Always Remember
by blueeyesandliterature
Summary: Murtagh can't sleep. Wanna know why? READ THE FIC! Sorry for the bad summary. Slash, Incest
1. Part 1

**A/N: Okay, I know that I'm supposed to be working on the sequel to my fic _It's So Much More Than That_, and I have started it, but this just sorta hit me out of nowhere. A friend's birthday was last week, so I thought I'd write her a little drabble or ficlet as a present. Well, as you can tell, it expanded and became it's own fic. She loved it, so I decided to post it up. There will be a second part to this. Sort of. This fic is completely from Murtagh's POV, and I plan on writing the same fic from Eragon's and posting it as a second chapter, so be on the lookout for that! And sorry for the long author's note! I just felt the need to explain myself. he he So anyways...**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing you recognize!**

"Why did it have to be you?" I whispered as I watched him sleep on the ground next to me. "Why you?"

It had been a month since I had met Eragon after saving him from the Ra'zac. His mentor, and the man that killed my father, died soon after, revealing a great and terrible secret. It was after that event that I realized there was more to my feelings towards him that the curiosity I had first expressed. What that more was I was unsure of at the time, but now, after a month of traveling with the young Rider, I have come to terms with my feelings.

He was beautiful. I know men aren't supposed to be called beautiful, but that's what he was. His soft brown hair and matching chocolate-brown eyes. His lean, muscular body covered with smooth, tan skin, skin I longed to touch, to caress lovingly – _No!_ I scolded myself. _Stop thinking about him. You're supposed to be watching! _And so, with a heavy sigh, I tore my eyes from the sleeping form next to me and stared out into the darkness.

I don't know how long it was after that before Eragon awoke to take the next watch. It felt like hours, but it could have been only minutes. All I know is that a voice came out of the darkness next to me.

"Murtagh? You can sleep now. It's my turn to watch."

I turned to the teenager now sitting up next to me and nodded. Then I realized that it was too dark for him to see and said, "Okay, thanks."

I laid down, using my cloak as a pillow. The night was warm, so I didn't need to worry about being cold. But I secretly wished for cold; it would give me an excuse to be close to him.

Once again, I had to force myself to stop thinking those thoughts. Eragon would never return my feelings, I told myself over again and again. But no matter how many times I said it, it didn't change how I felt. I didn't really think it would, but one could hope.

At that point, I sat back up. Dawn was still a few hours away, but I knew that I could not sleep. Sleeping meant dreaming, and I was afraid of the dreams I might have, afraid of crying out in my sleep for the one thing I desired most but could not have…

Eragon must have heard me move because he turned to face me and whispered, "Murtagh? Are you okay?"

His voice gave me shivers, but I could not let him know that. Nor could I let him know the reason I was not sleeping peacefully. "I'm not really that tired. Can't sleep, "I lied, for I was really fatigued from the day's ride.

I could sense Eragon shrug beside me. "All right. You're free to watch with me then."

I mumbled a response, then glared into the darkness, searching for something to distract me from the male seated next to me. Unfortunately, there was nothing.

I sighed and laid back with my hands behind my head and looked up at the sky. It was a clear night and I could see the stars. I tried searching for constellations I knew, but even that could not hold my attention for long. I sighed again.

Suddenly and unexpectedly, I felt a body lay down beside me. I turned my head and saw Eragon laying as I was, staring up at the sky. When he sensed my staring, he turned on his side to face me.

I held my breath; our faces were merely inches apart. How easy it would be to close that distance, to claim those lips –

I groaned quietly and turned away. If I couldn't restrain myself, I would have to leave, and that was something I didn't want to do.

After traveling with me for a month, Eragon could tell when something was wrong. This was the first time I wished he couldn't. He must have heard my groan, and combining that with the fact that I wasn't sleeping (I love my sleep), he must have known something was bothering me. He propped himself up on his elbow and asked, "Murtagh, are you sure you're okay?"

I could no longer lie to him, but that didn't mean I had to give a straight answer. "When have I ever been sure about anything?" I replied.

"Murtagh, I'm serious." Eragon was sitting up now, leaning over me. "Don't try to get out of this. Something's wrong and I want to know what it is."

I laughed bitterly. "Do you really want to know? 'Cause I'm not sure you do."

He was close enough for me to see him nod through the shadows. I decided to take a chance.

I turned to face him, propping myself up on one elbow. With my other hand, I reached over and placed it behind his neck, pulling him closer.

Expecting resistance, I was surprised when none came. _Could it be? _I thought to myself. _Could he really want this as much as I do?" _I'd soon find out.

Our lips met. His were chapped from hard days on the road, but I didn't care. All that mattered was that fact that I was kissing Eragon and that he wanted me to do so. But I wanted more.

I ran my tongue along his lips, asking for entrance. It was granted. Excited, I worked to engage his tongue in battle with mine. After a little prodding, I was successful.

The fight began, and, just as with swords, we were evenly matched. Neither one of us could get the advantage. It went on like that for a while; for how long, I'm not sure. The next thing I knew, Eragon was pulling away. I was about to question it when I realized we were both panting, gasping for breath. A kiss had never made me feel like that one did.

I looked into his eyes and smiled; he did the same. I moved so I was sitting next to him, took one of his hands into mine and said, "Eragon, I love you."

His eyes lit up. He leaned over and kissed me briefly. When he pulled away, he said, "Murtagh, I love you too."

**So there you have it! Like I said, be on the lookout for Part 2! Review please! As I always say, constructive criticism is okay, but flames will be thrown back at you! Mor'ranr!**


	2. Part 2

**A/N: Here it is: Part 2! Sorry it took me a little while, but at least I finished this, right? It's a little shorter than Part 1 (I don't know _how _that happened when it's the same story). Enjoy! **

I should have been sleeping, but I wasn't. How was I supposed to sleep with him right there beside me? No, I was feigning sleep so I wouldn't raise suspicion. Of course, Saphira knew what was going on, but she wouldn't tell.

Murtagh and I had been traveling together for about a month, starting just after Brom died. Brom had kept many secrets, and now I had one of my own. From the moment we met him, I knew he made me feel something, something I had never felt before. Saphira knew; she always knows. She was constantly nagging, trying to get me to tell. But I couldn't; he wasn't to know.

I soon realized it was my turn to watch. I sat up and said, "Murtagh? You can sleep now. It's my turn to watch."

I sensed him turn to face me. There was a pause, then he said, "Okay, thanks."

I heard him lay down next to me. He was going to sleep. That was good, It would be much easier to organize my thoughts knowing that he was unconscious. Not that he was anymore aware of my feelings when he was awake.

I sighed quietly. I had to come to terms with the fact that he would never return my feelings. It was inevitable. What I felt for him was wrong, abnormal. It would never be accepted, even if he did feel the same way. _Stop it! _I chastised myself. I sighed again.

Just then, I sensed movement beside me. I glanced over, and could just barely make out Murtagh, sitting up, through the gloom. I whispered, "Murtagh? Are you okay?"

There was a moment's hesitation before he answered, "I'm not really that tired. Can't sleep."

His answer surprised me. Murtagh always slept as much as possible. Not knowing how to react, I shrugged and said, "All right. You're free to watch with me then."

He mumbled something I couldn't decipher in response. I ignored it and went back to my thoughts, the ones that kept me up at night for fear I they'd turn into dreams of desire and passion.

A few minutes later, I felt him lay down in the grass. I knew he wasn't sleeping. I decided to lay with him and try to figure out what was wrong.

When I did, he turned to look at me. I felt his stare, and rolled onto my side to face him.

My action made it so that our faces were just inches apart. It would be so simple, so easy to discard that distance and --

I heard a groan, and the next thing I knew, Murtagh turned and we were no longer face to face. Now I was certain something was wrong. I propped myself up on my elbow and asked, "Murtagh, are you sure you're okay?"

"When have I ever been sure about anything?" was the reply.

"Murtagh, I'm serious." I sat up and leaned over him so I would not be ignored. "Don't try to get out of this. Something's wrong and I want to know what it is." I wasn't going to give up.

A bitter laugh accompanied his answer. "Do you really want to know? 'Cause I'm not sure you do."

I didn't have to speak; I knew he could see my nod. I waited for the answer that was to come. It was not what I had anticipated.

I suddenly felt his hand on the back of my neck, pulling me in closer. I was confused, too much so to do anything. Not that I would've if I could.

Our lips met. It blew my mind that he wanted this. It was exactly what I had wanted. I had to tell myself over and over again that it was not a dream. Murtagh was actually kissing me.

After a few moments, I felt his tongue run along my lips. Automatically, I opened my mouth, letting him in. He immediately instigated a fight, a battle between us, and, just as with sword fighting, neither one us could gain the upper hand.

For how long we went on like that, I'm not sure. After quite a while, I ran out of breath and had to pull away. Murtagh looked confused, until he realized we were both panting and gasping. That was my first kiss, and it was the most amazing thing I'd ever felt.

He looked into my eyes and smiled; I did the same. He moved so he was sitting next to me, took one of my hands into his own and said, "Eragon, I love you."

My eyes lit up. I leaned over and gave him a brief kiss. When I pulled away, I said, "Murtagh, I love you too."

**So there you have it! I hope you enjoyed this little fic! Please review, and remember that flames will be thrown back at you! **


End file.
